supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick McCormick's Entitled Parent Story
Entitled Mother tries to steal my Switch because I wouldn’t let her son play “Pokémon” (It’s Digimon) Hello, I’m Patrick McCormick, I would have been 21 a week ago, I have been dead for over 2 years, and one of the Irish members named Ailin gave me a Nintendo Switch Lite with Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Complete Edition for my birthday and I love it, it’s just like the Vita version except this is two games in one. Even after you died you encounter damn parents like these. Now, this happened when I was at a mall with Tariko, now Tariko likes Pokémon, and I like Digimon, but were good with eachother and one thing is, don’t get them mixed up. I like to show Tariko all the ones I really like. This kid went up to me and put his head over the screen, then he tapped his foot. Me: “Excuse me, Can I help you?” Let’s call this kid EB (Entitled Brat), He then spoke this: EB: “I want to play Pokémon.” Unlike many Digimon fans, I am very polite enough to tell the difference between both, I don’t mind Pokémon at all Me: “Kid, this isn’t Pokémon, I’m sorry, I just got this and I don’t let anyone else use it.” EB: “I want to play Pokémon!” Now, bare in mind, I don’t own either Let’s Go, Pikachu! or Let’s Go, Eevee!, I also do not plan getting Sword or Shield, this isn’t because of BringBackTheNationalDex, don’t be stupid, Those idiots actually put me off buying the game, no offense to fans. Me: “I said no, Go back to your mother.” The kid began to scream and began to throw a massive tantrum EB: ”LET ME PLAY POKÉMON!” I saw a woman who appeared to be his mom walk up, I’ll call this woman DM (Entitled Mom) EM: “I heard my son shouting, What’s going on?” EB: ”THAT MEAN MAN WON’T LET ME PLAY POKÉMON!” The woman glared at me like I showed her son a hardcore pornographic movie. EM: “Give it to my son, He will only have it for a bit." Me: "I said no." Tariko then spoke. Tariko: “Lady, this isn’t Pokémon, this is Digimon.” EM was extremely dismissive EM: “Digimon, Pokemon, same thing! Give my son the Switch, You’re too old for it anyway.” EB was still bawling his eyes out, crying “I WANT TO PLAY POKÉMON!” repeatedly, Fuck, this is why Supernanny existed, fuck this. A mall guard went to see what the fuss was, and EM decided the oldest trick in the book. MG: “What is going on here?” EM: “That man stole my son‘s Pokémon game!” Tariko gave the MG a “This lady, for fuck’s sake” I handed the MG my Switch, he took one good look at it. MG: “Ma’am, this isn’t Pokémon, This is Digimon, this Switch doesn’t even have Pokémon on it.” He handed the Switch back to me. EM: “It’s no difference, he should give it to us as compensation for making my son cry!” MG: “He will do no such thing.” EM and EB were forced to leave and were banned from the mall soon after and I was offered some 3 free things in a game shop to choose from. Also, I found out before EM left, she wrote the TT10 a rude message saying that her son deserved the Switch while I was just a spoiled brat, a teenager who bled out in his friend’s arms is apparently a spoiled brat. EDIT: This woman and her son visited the TT10 base and guilt trip me to make me give her son my Switch, That’s a story for another day. Entitled Mother tries to steal my Switch because I wouldn’t let her son play “Pokémon” (It’s Digimon) (Part 2) Welcome to another post of Entitled Mom can’t tell the difference between Pokémon and Digimon Part 2. Now, this the same woman and kid, Shit..... I wore a black tanktop and blue jeans, I also tied my hair back, I was waiting for my appointment because I still suffer chronic pain due to where I was shot, Makes it difficult to eat sometimes since the bullets shredded parts of my digestive tract, enough with that. This happened the next few days, October 30th, I sat playing Cyber Sleuth while I waited until Annie came back from shopping. I saw a familiar face go up to me, it’s that damn woman. EM: “Please give my son the Switch, We can’t afford one.” I get annoyed, put down my Switch and speak. Me: “How about no.” EM: ”He’s been ill recently, stop being so selfish.” To be honest, I despise those people who exploit their kid’s illnesses so they can act entitled, I was shot in the back and side but you didn’t hear me do this. Me: “Please go tell someone who cares.” I went back to my game, The EB looked, then I heard his mom whisper to him. Then the EB tried to rip the system out of my hands, thankfully, I have been dead for at least 2 years and gotten used to ghost physiology. Thankfully Annie came back at the right time. EM: “This man stole my son’s Switch and Pokémon game!” Annie: “That’s Patrick‘s, He got it for his birthday, and he doesn’t even play Pokémon, That’s Digimon.” Patrick: “I don’t even play Pokemon.” Now, another thing is, I get intense stomach cramps because of the cause of death thing due to the fact I haven’t been alive for over two years and I had a hot water bottle with me at the time because it hurt so much.Category:Stories Category:Entitled Parent Stories